Kade's Poem
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: When Eva comes over to Kade's one day, she finds something that she maybe wasn't supposed to. More 10/11.0 awesomeness!


**Hey, everybody. Another one-shot of these two. I, or rather Kade (mostly me) wrote a poem for Eva and…yeah. First, take note that I suck at poetry, so it might not be good (like the song for the one-shot 'Guitar'), but what the Hell. We're just fans, right? None of this will really be famous worldwide. Alright, let's go.**

* * *

><p>One day, Eva was over at Kade's house, sitting on his bed and watching TV.<p>

"_We now return to The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That._" The screen showed Cat and the kids in the Thingamajigger, flying and singing their usual song.

"_Here we go go go go! On an adventure!_

_The Thingamajigger is up and away!"_

"_Here we go go go go! On an adventure!_

_We're flying with the Cat in the Hat TODAY!"_ Just then, four air force jets came flying behind them.

"_Sir, do you realize you're flying in a no-fly zone?"_ the pilot asked.

"_Oh, sorry, Sir! We're just on an adventure!"_ the Cat replied.

"_Uh-huh. Are these children with you?"_

"_Sure we are!"_ Nick exclaimed.

"_Our mom said we could go!"_ Sally exclaimed.

"_I know! I know!"_ the Cat exclaimed.

"_Yes, well, I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to land."_

"_But we wanna go on an adventure."_ Nick groaned.

"_Do we have to, Cat?"_ Sally asked.

"_The air force knows best, kids! Nick, push that button."_ With that, a spring with a button shot up to Nick, who pressed it, making the Thingamajigger fire a missile at one of the jets.

"_We're gonna need back up here."_ Another pilot said.

"_QUICK, KIDS! KEEP FIRING!"_

"_But you said-"_ Nick began.

"_The Hell with that! Just shoot 'em out of the sky!"_ With that, the kids did as told and fired at the incoming air force jets. Thing 1 and Thing 2 then popped out of the trunk and began firing machine guns at the jets. Fish took out a grenade and threw it at another one. It was then that the remaining air force pilot fired a missile at the Thingamajigger and blew it up, the parts from it and the riders raining down.

"Hm. No wonder they play this at only 8:30 in the morning." Eva said.

"I get the feeling Numbuh 363 attacked the studio and forced them to put this in." Kade replied.

"Or maybe him working with Wally!"

Kade laughed. "Yeah! So, can I get you anything? It's not often you come over to my house."

"Well, I could go for some Kool-aid!"

"Coming right up!" With that, Kade left the room for the kitchen.

The show then went into commercial, leaving Eva bored and looking around the room. She then noticed a crumpled up piece of paper on his desk. Feeling curious, she got up and opened it, and was surprised at what it was. What she thought to be a 2x4 technology weapon picture messed up was actually a poem. She then began to read it silently.

'Your astounding beauty is immeasurable.

Your eyes are a forest filled with love and life.

Your hair is a sun that warms my heart.

Your skin is clean, clear crystal.

When I hear you laugh, my world is at peace.

When I hear you cry, my world is in ruin.

Your happiness fills me with health.

Your sorrow fills me with pain.

You're my entire world.

I try to keep you alive

As you do for me.'

"Eva, I'm out of Kool-aid, but I got…Huh?" Kade said, walking in with two cups, then noticing her with the paper.

"Kade, did you write this?"

He blushed. "Uh…yeah?"

"Who's it for?"

"Oh…nobody. Why?"

"Kade, it's beautiful! It's really neat!"

"You-You think so?"

"Yeah! I never thought you for the poet type!"

He chuckled. "Well, you know what they say! I'm a poet, and I didn't even know, but I get the feeling I might be!"

She giggled. "So, you're out of Kool-aid?"

"Yeah, but I know where to get some more! Ahem. HEY, KOOL-AID!"

"OH YEAH!" At the instant he burst in, Kade drew out a SCAMPP and blasted the Kool-aid Guy, making him faint and spill a small waterfall of Kool-aid, which Kade then filled the two cups with and handed one to Eva.

"To best friends?" Kade said.

"Best friends foreva'?"

"Foreva' and eva'!" With that, they touched cups and began drinking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Kool-aid Guy. When will you learn? Anyway, the poem kinda sucked. I've never been good at poetry. Also, I've been watching Cat in the Hat recently and thought to myself, 'Wouldn't it be funny if THAT happened?'. And, of course, on Fanfiction, anything's possible! Kade and Eva will get together on DUTCHMAN pretty soon. Also, from what my poll says, 1011.0 is apparently the best minor pairing with 10-Speed/78 being second best. I'm also running out of ideas for Nightmares. Oh well. Later.**


End file.
